This disclosure relates to systems and devices for controlling audiovisual displays, such as televisions. In a particular embodiment, this disclosure relates to systems employing control devices embodied in or configured as pillow speakers with touch-panel controls.
Television sets are often used as “infotainment” displays in institutions, particularly in individual rooms of healthcare facilities, such as hospitals, hospices, and nursing homes. Data capabilities, including interactive functions, are frequently added to the displays. A user commonly controls an infotainment display in, for example, a hospital, using a device termed a “pillow speaker,” which includes sound reproduction and control abilities. The control abilities may include powering the display on and off, changing channel and volume, and, for data-capabilities, entering interactive information.
The pillow speaker is commonly coupled to the infotainment display by a cable. The number of wires in the cable may vary among different infotainment displays depending, for example, on the manufacturer of the display. The cables generally do not include dedicated power signals, but they commonly supply limited power levels combined with other signals, for example, data control signals. To avoid use of an additional power source, the pillow speaker is limited to a low power consumption level. Increasing interactive capabilities are generally desired without increased power consumption.
The signaling protocol for controlling the display may vary among displays. Furthermore, the user interface on the pillow speaker may vary with the capabilities of the display and with the abilities of the user. The many combinations of display protocols, display capabilities, and user abilities may be difficult for a manufacturer of pillow speakers to supply.